Chronicla/2/3 (Lorica)
=Struggle Block= Chapter 19: Mission to Aureil :Planning: | Writing: *FF a few days. The gang reaches Iutarru and disperse to find a job. Andar and the girls settle in an abandoned home. *The party then goes to look for a job. Their client says Aureil is beleaguered by a thief mage, wants them to catch him. *Upon getting to Aureil, they find that someone's been murdered and his cattle have disappeared. They go on the chase. *They and others intercept someone halfway on the way to Iutarru who has cattle and accuse him of murder and robbery. ::The party gets info on the mage's appearance and this one fits the description, but isn't guilty. He's going the wrong way. *The person tries to fight back but is soon tied up. Some think he's not guilty; the two sides argue about it and vote on it. ::Some say that the captive should be taken back to Aureil for a reliable trial. However, they are in the minority. *Tyl is surprised to not find faera collections on him, tells Qura this. But she can't tell the others since magic is taboo. *The majority think that the man is guilty and he is hanged. The mission is complete, with Andar getting a lump of cash. *The party determines that something is not right, and the group returns to Aureil. The party then goes to the man's home. *Tyl can't explain why, but she says she knows that the mage actually went east. They take the road to Eugail. *FF. Arriving in Eugail, Tyl mysteriously leads the party to the thief mage's abode. They take him by surprise and tie him up. *The man declares he's innocent and everyone comes to see the commotion. Tyl uses the man's potions to cast spells. ::The spell potions, strengthened by spell-catalyst, prove that the man is a mage. The onlookers allow them to take him. *Tyl realizes the power of spell-catalyst. As they leave, they take with them the other man's faera and moieta. *FF. Upon returning to Aureil they tell their client the news and return the cattle. The party is publicly venerated and rewarded. ::The two people look quite similar. The first one was an unfortunate victim of people exacting vigilante justice. #Spell catalyst (temp. amplifier) #Superheat potions #Create Air explosion Chapter 20: White Wolf, Black Bear :Planning: | Writing: *Qura and Andar return to the gang’s inn and finds everything in a mess and a note about the fate that befell the others. ::The White Wolf gang had settled in Iutarru and made part of the city their turf. ::Problem is, their turf is claimed by the larger Black Bear gang, who is led by then-absent Yuna (close friends with Charmel). ::White Wolf gang had been ambushed by the superior Black Bear gang and quite a few had been taken captive. *The two go to the backup location and reunite with the rest of the gang (including Tyl). They decide to rescue the others. *Qura and Andar go to the meeting place, where they watch as Black Bear lieutenant Charmel tortures the captives. ::Black Bear lieutenant Charmel tortures the captives to set an example. The White Wolves fail to rescue the captives. *Andar and Qura go to the marketplace to buy liquor (used for accelerated recovery) to heal the wounded. *Tyl grinds her pulsphere faera and combines it with spell-catalyst to create a dazzling potion. ::This is her first, primitive spell, but concentrated. It can be thrown, and the non-living moieta inside are like a battery. *Andar decides to use Tyl’s light potions to dazzle their enemies. They return to the city and use this to win their next battle. ::As they don’t blind the enemy, they are good for unsettling them, signaling, and seeing your way. *Happy with the success, Tyl proceeds to add even more spell-amplifier to create single-use blinding potions. ::However, with spell-catalyst the mana is used up very quickly. *Qura goes to arrange a truce with Black Bear's lt. Charmel. They agree to hold a meeting at Black Bear's den. *The meeting time comes. All the Black Bear's men are there and spring an ambush, but the White Wolves blind them all. *The Black Bear's men can't fight effectively and are defeated. The White Wolves get their stash, including armor. *Although some want to see Charmel tortured, Andar convinces the White Wolves to be merciful, much to their surprise. *Qura takes spell-inhibitor from Black Bear's collection of strange things. *The truce meeting is turned into a victory/union celebration. A thankful Charmel tells Andar about Entyreal dungeon. #Dazzling potion #Blinding potion Chapter 21: The Halls of Entyreal :Planning: | Writing: *Several days later, Qura's party is on the road to the Entyreal Dungeon, leaving only a small team left in Iutarru. *Qura is telling the others her story, showing her interest in magic, when they stumble upon and awaken a bear. *Terrified, Qura runs away from an enraged bear, while the others stand resolute and get the bear to withdraw. ::This species of bear has create-sound faera which it can use to give a positively terrifying roar Tyl collects it. *Andar begins to teach Qura and Tyl the basics of hand-to-hand combat, but at first they refuse to learn. *They arrive at Entyreal and ask the locals for directions, then arrive at the dungeon. ::This dungeon has several many-door rooms connected by a hallway and leading to other hallways. All of them can move. *After several unsuccessful tries, Qura devises a way to "beat" the dungeon and they succeed in getting to the treasure. *In the treasure room is an inspiring, wise inscription about having a plan before going through life's doors. ::Next to it is a scroll detailing spell replication and a collection of dormant Genecite and Ossilocite to use it with. *They take it, knowing it’ll be useful. At first Tyl has no idea what to make of the gibberish-like jargon. *Tyl tells the inquisitive Qura about how faera are very much like normal animals in that they reproduce and are diverse. *Tyl also tells Qura about what she's found out about the Iutarru Academy and what it teaches. ::At this point Qura likes channeling more than this (low-level alchemy) because the latter seems so much slower. #Create Sound #Dungeons Chapter 22: Flaw in the Trap :Planning: | Writing: * *Qura dreams that the fire bullies take on the air and water channelers while the teacher is away. *The water channelers use the beach, but both they and air channelers are on the defensive. *However, when Qura becomes their target she wills it all to stop and suddenly everyone is frozen in time, to her awe. *FF. Early morning, the fire channelers launch a sneak attack, and Qura wakes up to find herself sedated. ::The fire channelers are afraid of Qura and thus want to neutralize the threat she represents, yet don’t dare to kill her. *The place burns down, but Qura is too weak to call for help. It seems a miracle that she survived the fire in her state. *Qura storms into Orange Dorm, halting attacks in midair, time-freezes the fire channelers and interrogates them. *At lunch Darya treats the class to some wine (which isn't illegal). Suspecting attempted poisoning, Qura spills hers. ::She suspects others might fear her for her ability to freeze them in place, and so might want to eradicate her. *Then she asks for the wine Darya already drank from and gets it. Halfway through class Qura collapses from the poison. *Andar rushes to get her a antidote wine. Qura recovers. Meanwhile, Darya was too shocked to do anything. *The Archmage, Nuba, meets Qura and voices his suspicion that Darya is up to something more dire than just killing Qura. *Together with the air channelers who share the Violet Dorm, they devise a plot that would reveal Darya. ::The plan is for Darya to stumble upon a captive and alone Qura, whereupon she would try to kill her. ::But then the others would intercept, with the principal bearing witness. *Shortly after they bind Qura, the air channelers are entrapped and defeated by water channelers, who then free Qura. *Darya happens upon them at roughly the same time, and starts fighting the water channelers who appear to be binding her. *With superior magic Darya defeats the others, then proceeds to free Qura. Qura says the water channelers didn't do it. *Instead she claims the fire channelers did so, and Darya goes off to roundly beat them. Qura no longer knows who to trust. *Later, Qura goes to meet the water channelers, claiming the fire channelers did it. They call her BS and drag out an ::air channeler, Ariel, who had evidently spilled the beans on Qura's plan because she believed it was too risky for Qura. *Qura flees out of Blue Dorm with the enraged water channelers in pursuit. Chapter 23: White Wolf, Black Bear 2 :Planning: | Writing: *Upon their return to Iutarru, the party narrowly avoids a trap by the Black Bear gang, but take a prisoner. ::While they had been away from the city, Yuna had single-handedly fought and overwhelmed the White Wolves. *Andar seeks out a third gang, Greyhound, and offers the prisoner in exchange for letting the party into that gang. *Qura uses her charm to persuade Greyhound leader Stresa to fight Black Bear. An ultimatum is issued. *Tyl tells Stresa that she can cast magic. Stresa gives her a magic faera, one which can create heat. *Tyl succeeds in creating a spray potion to be launched from the hand which has a knockback effect. ::This requires being able to control the direction of spells with potions with corks that aren't too tight. *Tyl then takes it one step further, adding create-heat to make a superheat spray potion. *Tyl creates a lot more of these knockback and spray potions and everyone is briefed on what to do. *That night Black Bear launches an all-out surprise attack on Greyhound's hideout, capturing Andar, Tyl, and Stresa. *By now she is able to amplify her spells. Many members of Black Bear are put out of action. ::Tyl may be no good at fighting, but her superheat potions are devastating, and her gang has a lot of them. *Greyhound regroups. Qura contests Stresa's lieutenant Artyl's claim to be Greyhound's leader. Artyl wants peace. ::Artyl tries to intoxicate Qura with some wine but Qura blows it up with a superheat potion, injuring Artyl. *Qura schedules a treaty meet with Black Bear, who accepts. Black Bear has obtained eye covers to prepare for blinding. *Night. Qura tells the city guard that "Blackeye Pirates" are here. Qura leads the city guard to the meeting place. ::Black Bear comes with one-sided eye-shields, then springs an attack on Greyhound at the meet. ::The exploding and blinding potions go off everywhere – until the city guard shows up on the scene. *The city guard quickly cordons off and, protected by their armor, captures Black Bear members one by one. *Fighting alone, Yuna is able to fend off the greater enemy numbers for quite a while but is eventually captured. *Yerin and Micalel exult over their victory and their opponents’ fate, but Andar reasons that this isn’t the best outcome. *With the gang imprisoned, Greyhound is able to sneak into Black Bear’s hideout and free the captives. *They find Tyl tortured very harshly. However, she is the most mentally sound of all the captives. ::All the other freed White Wolf members are on the verge of ripping their former captors to shreds – all except Tyl. #Directional vial spells #Knockback (cast from hand) #Spray attacks (cast from hand) Chapter 24: Lost Ledger, Found Money :Planning: | Writing: *The next day. Andar convinces Qura that she needs to be learned, says the gang is about to run low on money. *Qura decides to become a governess and buys an algebra primer. *Qura finds an accountant Wardel and is hired as a governess for his little boy, teaching him math. *The hiring process involves some brainteaser math problems. Qura is quite smart, so she manages to figure them out. *As Qura is teaching the boy, she learns some more math (and geometry, and physics). *Evening. Qura gets 0.40 m''' silver. Fearing she'll get pick pocketed, she deposits her money (1.00 '''m silver). *As Qura, Tyl, and Andar meet up, they hear someone shouting thief and someone running away with a book. *Qura can't keep up, but Andar follows the thief to the church. When the thief re-emerges, Andar catches him. *While Andar hauls the thief back for justice, Qura studies the ledger and changes her account to 7.00 m''' silver. *The banker is very thankful and deposits free money (1.00 '''m silver) into a new account just for Andar. *Next morning. Both claim to have earned more money, but Andar can't believe Qura ended up with so much more! ::Now they have so much money they don't need to temp for a while and can concentrate on their studies. #Physics and real-world math Chapter 25: The Turncoat :Planning: | Writing: * *Qura waits for the turncoat to return to their dorm, too angry to sleep. When Ariel arrives, Qura lambasts her. ::When she chastises Qura back, accusing her of having a very bad plan, an outraged Qura zaps Ariel with lightning. ::Having entirely surprised herself with this act of murder, Qura lets the air channelers bind and take her to see the principal. *Nuba and Aria argue over her punishment; Aria wants her executed for witchcraft but Nuba wants Qura to live. *Qura is put in the Academy dungeon. Aria comes and laments that Qura had to do so many bad things. ::These are things Qura never actually did, so she believes someone has been feeding Aria lies. ::Aria turns Qura's cell into an icy prison. But before Qura suffers from hypothermia she manages to blink and teleport. *She suddenly finds herself naked in Altair's hotel room. After getting dressed, she reveals what had happened. *Qura asks about the spells she's been using and Altair explains it's all because of Reginylgynae, and that there's more. ::Qura has by now been partially reconciled with Altair - as long as he doesn't get in the way of her free spirit. Chapter 26: To Friend and To Foe :Planning: | Writing: *Right before trial. Both sides are stated. A guard comes up as witness of the injuries inflicted on the captives. *Judge Halyn declares the defendants guilty. Yuna and Charmel are to be executed by hanging. ::Qura and Andar have qualms about whether the two deserved such a fate – especially Yuna, who didn’t torture anyone. *Tyl and guards come by her cell. Yuna struggles, trying to use the guard's blade to kill herself. *Tyl convinces Yuna not to use the blade but rather drink a poison (inside is a key to escape with, that she provided). *Yuna looks inside and finds the key. She and Charmel realize that after what they did, Tyl still spares them. *Morning. Lots of people are at the jail to see the hanging. Yuna and Charmel spring prison. *Yuna watches as Tyl saves Judge Halyn's honor (and their lives) by claiming it was the will of the gods. ::Lorica is just about entirely polytheistic, with a Roman pantheon, though they reconcile this with the Six Set Classic. *Yuna and Charmel go to Black Bear's hideout. Charmel tries to kill Qura but Yuna reminds him that Tyl saved them. *The three gangs finally unite with a new feast. All three gangs merge into Greyhound gang, led by Stresa + Andar. *Yuna gives a new gift to the team: a delete-heat faera (the only thing in her collection). *During the celebration Yuna goes out to sit by herself. Qura follows and asks what’s wrong. *Yuna tells her that she had been absent because she had gone and tracked down a mage and killed him. ::Qura realizes that Yuna is prejudiced against all magi, regardless of whether their intentions are good or evil. *Realizing how powerful even weak magic can be, Tyl and Yerin resolve to seek out other forms of magic. #Delete Heat Chapter 27: Cheap Wares :Planning: | Writing: *FF. Andar has found another contract. He and the girls lie in wait at night, covertly following the store owner. ::This mission involves finding how a rival store is able to sell things so cheaply; reward for stopping this activity. *The owner walks throughout much of the city, then returns right back home without having talked to anyone. ::The owner's walking pattern actually sends a signal to someone watching from out a window. *FF next day. Qura surmises what's going on; they rush back after Phase One of the owner's travels. ::By then Qura has analyzed the store owner's walking patterns and discovered what it means. *They find people bringing in new products to his store. They follow these people back to their rooms (different places). *The person Qura follows goes to a mausoleum. Qura thinks she's stumbled on a big discovery, but finds them waiting. *They say they've been expecting Qura. Qura desperately fights with her magic against a lot of brawns, escape route cut off. ::Among the spells Qura uses are knockback, spray, blinding and superheat potions. Nevertheless she soon runs out. *Qura is quickly taken captive. But before they're able to do anything to her, they're defeated by Yuna. ::Yuna had been following Qura this entire time and had long realized what she's up to and that she's in trouble. *Yuna interrogates the people, torturing them into revealing their secrets, despite Qura's protests. ::Indeed, these people are trading with goods obtained from buried dead bodies. Yuna turns these people in. *Qura berates herself for being so weak she needs Andar, Tyl and Yuna to take care of her, vows to get stronger. *FF morning. The party takes this confession to the store owner, who is horrified by where his products are coming from. *The party goes to the other store owner and gets their reward: a very big lump of cash. Category:Events